greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 16
Synopsis for "Harrow, Part 2: Battle for Seattle" Without much effort, Green Arrow incapacitates all of the attendees of Harrow's dog fighting ring, having already strung Harrow up by his ankles. When the police arrive, though, they are none too pleased to have to deal with a simple dog fighting case on the day of the Sea Day Parade, when they're all working double time. Outside, he encounters a girl training for her role in the parade as a baton twirler, having met her once before. She congratulates him on the positive article about him in the paper, but she is interrupted when Harrow's girl Gloria drives up and orders Green Arrow to get in. She claims that the guns he dumped into the bay were just the beginning. Harrow has a warehouse full of explosives on the parade route, which Pike is rigging to blow as they speak. Gloria hopes that Oliver can convince him not to take out Harrow's stash and himself with it. On the roof of the warehouse, Gloria and Arrow find young Pike with his own body wired to all of the explosives in the place. He begs them to leave, so that he can die without killing them too. Trying to build trust, Oliver confides that the fact that he has lost most of his money and his friends has given him a feeling of freedom. So long as he has his skills, he can still make it in life. Pike doubts that he'd ever be skilled enough to shoot a bow and arrow like him, but Oliver lets him use the bow, and teaches him how to use it well enough to shoot an arrow straight into its target. Oliver explains that he believes people can change. Moved, Pike reveals that he has the explosives rigged to blow after a thirty second delay from the point of detonation, giving him some leeway to change his mind and deactivate it. They are interrupted by Harrow, who has already escaped jail. Hungry for revenge, Pike steals one of Oliver's arrows, and fires it into Harrow's leg, prompting Oliver to grab the bow from the young man's hands. Quickly, he fires an arrow into the muzzle of Harrow's gun, preventing him from firing it. Angrily, Gloria leaps onto her former lover, knocking him back, and causing him to pull the trigger. The bullet's attempt to bypass the arrow lodged in its path causes it to go off course and pierce a hole in one of the parade balloons, causing a news chopper to spot the commotion on the roof, and alerting the authorities to the potential explosion. Oliver runs out of arrows, forcing him to enter physical combat with Harrow, who is smart enough to know that he can exploit his enemy's previous head wound, potentially causing a rapid hemorrhage. In the meantime, a SWAT chopper flies over head, offering a chance for those on the roof to clip on and be lifted up to it. Oliver rallies, knocking back Harrow, who mocks him for having left Seattle to the thugs. Refusing to accept that Harrow owns his city, Oliver clips his enemy to the chopper's cable, and giving Gloria the other. Accidentally, Pike activates his detonator, giving them only 30 seconds to escape. After Gloria and Harrow are taken up to the chopper, Oliver removes Pike's explosive vest, and rappels with him to safety. The explosion that follows is accompanied by fireworks, pleasing the witnesses, despite the destruction. Afterward, Oliver wonders if his saving Pike was worth it, given that he'll just end up in juvenile hall again. As he walks away, the baton twirler spots him and calls out, giving him an article she clipped about his rescue of Pauline Pearl, who, unbeknownst to her, did not want to be saved. Grumpily, Oliver walks away, oblivious to the baton twirler's obvious attraction to him. Appearing in "Harrow, Part 2: Battle for Seattle" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *'Gloria' *'Pike' Villains *'Harrow' Other Characters *'Sgt. McNally' *Sandra Knight *'Pauline Pearl' (In Photograph Only) Locations *'Seattle' **'Docks' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-16 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_16 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-harrow-part-2-battle-for-seattle/37-378864/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)